je t'aime tellement
by furuba78
Summary: petite fic sur gazette comment réagir quand votre homme vous trompe avec celui que vous considérez comme votre frère? comment gérer cette situation de stress en les voyant tout les jours se bécotter?
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Je t'aime tellement

**Titre :** Je t'aime tellement

**Auteur :** moi (furuba ou floww)

**Déclaration de l'auteur** : il est tard je na sais pas trop quoi faire et j'avais envie de lire une fic sur les gazetto. Je n'en ai trouvé aucune à mon goût donc j'ai commencé à écrire celle-ci. Rien ne dit que ça sera une bonne fic mais au moins j'aurais fait passer le temps XD (vive les insomnies)

**B.O :** criminal baby de nightmare et earth de baiser (deux chansons magnifiques surtout earth)

**Pairing :** vous le saurez très très vite

**Disclamer : **c'est déprimant à dire mais les gazetto ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage … si ils m'appartenaient je prendrais bien soin d'eux .

**Chapitre1 : **

Les gazette donnaient ce soir-là le dernier concert de leur longue tournée mondiale au Budokan. La foule était en délire, tous se jouaient à merveilleusement bien de leurs instruments respectifs et s'amusaient avec le public. A la fin du concert, après plusieurs rappels ils étaient tous épuisés mais décidèrent quand même de fêter comme il se doit la fin de la tournée et donc les prochaines vacances qu'ils allaient bientôt avoir. Au cours de cette soirée chacun s'enivra d'une bonne dose d'alcool et même kai qui ne boit habituellement pas se laissa aller. A une certaine heure aoi proposa à son amant mais aussi guitariste du groupe de rentrer. Uruha refusa catégoriquement et affirma que la fête venait à peine de commencer et qu'il ne comptait pas encore aller se coucher. Aoi trop fatigué pour l'attendre, l'embrassa et salua le reste de ses compagnons avant de partir. Ruki et kai rentrèrent eux aussi très peu après à cause de la fatigue. Une fois que ceux –ci furent suffisamment éloignés le bassiste s'approcha du guitariste.

« -Enfin seule, souffla t-il à son oreille

Le guitariste lâcha un soupir avant de répondre 

-oui, mais pas pour longtemps, je vais devoir y aller si nan ça va paraître suspect 

-nan j'ai une idée, t'as qu'a venir chez moi et demain je lui dirais que t'étais trop saoul pour rentrer

Uruha réfléchit un peu, il avait vraiment envie d'être avec reita ce soir et il savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il pourrait passer la nuit ensemble sans être soupçonnés et décida donc d'accepter.

-Ca marche lui répondit-il avant de l'embrasser, par contre on s'en vas vite parce que j'ai très envie de toi ajouta il d'une voix langoureuse 

Le bassiste dégaina son sourire pervers, mit son manteau et tira la blond à l'extérieur après l'avoir embrasser.

Une fois à l'appartement du bassiste du bassiste, les deux musiciens se débarrassèrent très vite de leurs vêtements pour commencer au plus tôt leurs ébats nocturnes.

Le lendemain, aoi goba sans difficulté l'alibi d'uruha et ce petit manège dura pendant toutes leurs vacances. Le bassiste prétextait une course urgente à faire ou bien encore une visite médicale pour se rendre chez reita. Aoi trop épris du beau blond ne voyait strictement rien et ne remarquait pas son comportement de plus en plus étrange.

Après deux semaines de congés bien mérités, les gazette durent reprendre le chemin du local de répétition. Reita et Uruha étaient assez contrariés, ils allaient devoir se voir pendant des journées entières sans pouvoir se toucher car s'étaient bien trop dangereux. Malgré cela reita avait déjà un plan pur qu'il puisse avoir un moment d'intimité à la pause de midi, et en fit part à uruha qui lui donna son accord.

A l'heure du déjeuner reita prétexta qu'il avait rendez-vous et fit semblant de s'en aller à la vitesse de l'éclair. Ce jour là aoi devait faire une séance photo et s'en alla au lieu du shooting, Kai et ruki avaient eux aussi des shooting à faire. Il ne restait plus que uruha qui n'avait pas de séance de photo et avait décidé d'attendre son amant au local pour aller déjeuner avec lui ensuite. Une fois les autres partis, reita s'empressa de rejoindre son « amant » dans le local. Le lieu et la possibilité d'être découvert rendait leur étreinte tellement passionnée qu'ils n'entendirent pas le brun ouvrir la porte.

Aoi resta pendant quelques secondes devant ce spectacle avant que reita ne le voie. Le bassiste se figea ce qui amena uruha à regarder et lorsqu'il découvrit un aoi blême dans l'embrasure de la porte, il retint un cri et cacha sa nudité à toute vitesse.

Le guitariste brun était comme bloqué devant la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux, il se demandait s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un stupide cauchemard. Si il venait bien de voir son amant coucher avec son meilleur ami, celui avec qui il délirait le plus dans le groupe, celui qu'il considérait comme son frère venait de coucher avec son mec devant ses yeux. Tout d'un coup ses yeux se mirent à le piquer et il fit volte face pour qu'on ne le voie pas pleuré et commença à partir. Uruha bafouillait des paroles sans queues ni têtes pour expliquer sa tromperie mais aoi ne l'entendait même plus.

« je suis vraiment désolé répétait le guitariste blond la voix entrecoupée de sanglots

Je voulais pas te faire ça….je….je t'aime mais….tu comprend….reita c'était juste une fois et…je pensais pas que tu reviendrais si tôt…. 

-pas besoin de tes justifications lui répondit le brun d'une voix étonnement froide. »

Ce dernier récupéra sa guitare et sortit du local en fermant la porte derrière lui, ce calme effraya encore plus uruha car il savait que le brun devait être extrêmement mal pour ne pas avoir réagit violemment en les surprenant. Décidément ce silence ne présageait rien de bon.

Tsuzuku (j'adore ce mot ch'es pas pk XD)

Alors c'était pas mal pour un début nan ?? nan TT bon j'avoue yavait très peu de discussions entre les persos mais ça changera après review or not review ??


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Je t'aime tellement

**Titre**: Je t'aime tellement

**Auteur :** Furu-chan ou furuba (mwaaa)

**Disclaimer** gazetto pas a moi et vaut mieux pas pour leur santé mentale

**Déclaration de l'auteur :**un idiot a agressé le conducteur du train résultat dimanche à la maison pour nanou-chan et moi et on s'ennuyait comme des rats morts. Je me suis aperçu que je n'avais pas posté la suite et nanou-chan m'a gentiment aidé à écrire. On espère que ça vous plaira . PS : merci à celles qui ont lu le chapitre d'avant et particulièrement à Totchou, Lilyep et Onariah pour leurs reviews en espérant que la suite vous plaira ''

**B.O :** Don't cry de Patrice et Fantasy d'Alice nine

**Pairing :** lisez et vous saurez XD

**Chapitre2 :**

Aoi après avoir vu cet horrible spectacle se détourna et rentra chez lui. Une fois arrivé dans ce cocon qu'il avait crée avait le second guitariste, il ne pu plus se retenir et laissa ses larmes couler. Des larmes silencieuses perlaient de sur ses joues et cette image perverse et omniprésente de son amant gémissant dans les bras d'un autre le hantait. Uruha avait touché là où ça faisait mal Reita, son meilleur ami, son frère. Celui avec qui il partageait tout depuis l'adolescence, celui qui avait été son premier amour, puis son meilleur ami et enfin son frère. Le brun souffrait énormément il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu les faire pour qu'ils veulent le faire souffrir autant. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et aoi se demandait comment il allait faire pour ne pas sombrer après cette double dépression. Son portable vibra et le fit sortir de ses pensées, pour une fois il prit le temps de regarder qui l'appelait avant de décrocher

-Moshi moshi qu'est qu'il y'a kai dit le brun avec une voix enrouée par les sanglots

-Où t'es aoi ta séance photo n'est toujours pas terminé ? demanda le batteur

-si si …mais je me sentais mal alors j'ai décidé de rentrer je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai oublier de vous prévenir continua aoi

-ah ben c'est pas très grave l'essentiel c'est que tu te reposes reprit kai tu veux que je dise à uruha de rentrer pour que tu ne restes pas seul ajouta le batteur en pensant que cette proposition enchanterai son ami.

-nan c'est bon répondit le brun en cherchant une excuse pour ne pas que son « amant » rentre tôt il vaut mieux que vous continuer à répéter pour que les heures de travail de ce matin ne soient pas perdues et sans guitariste ça sera dur.

-Ok…ba à demain termina le batteur avant de raccrocher.

Le batteur fut surpris que aoi ne veule pas uruha à ses côtés, son explication était bien vraie mais depuis quand le guitariste préférait travailler que de recevoir les câlins de son amant ?

Kai retourna au local prévenir les autres que le guitariste serait absent mais que la répétition aurait tout de même lieu.

Aoi de son côté, se rendit compte qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de revoir uruha dans la soirée et encore moins d'écouter ses explications douteuses sur les raisons de son infidélité. Il réfléchit au nom de la personne qui pourrait l'héberger sans trop poser de questions et qui n'était pas en couple dans son entourage. Lorsqu'il trouva il prit un sac de voyage y fourra la moitié de ses affaires, attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de daisuke plus connu sous le nom de die (1).Une fois qu'il eut son approbation il prit sa voiture et fila chez celui qui l'hébergerait le temps qu'il trouve un nouvel appartement.

Uruha et reita, après le départ d'aoi s'étaient empressés de s'habiller ne voulant pas que les autres découvrent à leur tour l'infidélité du blond. Ce dernier avait pleuré pendant quelques minutes dans les bras du bassiste avant de se calmer progressivement. Reita, une fois q'uruha fut calmé lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'aoi était parti.

-C'est vrai que tu l'aimes ?

-qui ? questionna le blond sans comprendre où voulait en venir reita

-aoi tu l'aimes encore ? reprit le bassiste

-nan tu sais bien que je t'aime mais je n'arrivais pas à le dire à aoi au moins là c'est fait répondit uruha

-alors pourquoi tu lui a dis que tu l'aimais ? Pourquoi toutes ces larmes si tu ne l'aimes plus demanda le bassiste en se dégageant du blond et en levant le ton de sa voix.

Le guitariste soupira et se cala encore une fois dans les bras du bassiste en lui expliquant d'une voix infiniment calme

-koibito, aoi a été mon amant pendant cinq ans et ça m'a fait de la peine qu'il découvre pour nous deux de cette façon. Malgré son silence je sais qu'il souffre et ce que j'ai dit c'est parce que j'avais peur qu'il s'en prenne à toi (2).

Après ces paroles le bassiste toucher embrassa son presque officiel « amant ». Néanmoins il n'eût pas le temps de savourer ses lèvres car ils entendirent des pas signifiant que ruki et kai étaient de retour. Kai fut étonné de ne pas voir aoi et demanda naturellement à ruwa ou est ce que ce dernier se trouvait. Ce dernier ne sut pas quoi répondre et se contenta de dire qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'ils étaient partis au shooting. Le batteur alla appeler le guitariste brun et revint en annonçant que ce dernier ne viendrait pas l'après-midi car il était malade. Uruha se sentit un peu coupable, il pensait que le brun n'allait pas rater une occasion de dire aux autres qu'il l'avait découvert dans les bras du bassiste. Finalement le brun pouvait être plein de surprise.

La répétition se déroula normalement et l'heure de se quitter arriva à grands pas. Uruha fut saisi tout à coup d'un dilemme, il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui de peur de voir aoi mais il fallait bien qu'il se change si non les autres remarqueraient forcément que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il soupira et vérifia que le parking était vide avant d'embrasser reita et de se diriger vers sa voiture.

Arrivé devant son appartement il inspira fortement pour se donner du courage. Il fut surpris de trouver l'appartement vide, il pensait que le brun serait resté pour lui taper une crise en « privé », mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence le guitariste brun n'était nulle part. Il alluma la télévision pour avoir un bruit de fond, l'appartement était effrayant et semblait désespérément grand quand il était tout seul. Il décida d'aller prendre une douche histoire de se relaxer. Une fois qu'il eut finit il chercha un boxer dans son armoire et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit que le côté d'aoi était à moitié vide. Il ne reste plus que quelques vêtements de villes et des costumes de scènes. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que sa relation avec le brun était définitivement terminée et que celle avec reita allait pouvoir commencer. Cependant il savait qu'il devait encore des explications à aoi et qu'il devrait affronter les regards des autres membres de son groupe quand ils sauraient que aoi et lui n'étaient plus ensemble et qu'il sortait avec reita. Il se demandait encore comment aoi allait réagir le lendemain en le voyant, s'il allait décider de quitter le groupe ou s'il allait affronter la vision de son petit ami et de son meilleur ami ensemble. Il s'endormit finalement sans manger en sentant que le lendemain serait une journée éprouvante.

Le lendemain, reita et uruha se rendirent au local en avance histoire de discuter un peu avec uruha et surtout de le câliner. Aoi fut le troisième à arriver, il déposa simplement sa guitare dans la salle avant de partir fumer sur le toit en attendant l'arrivée des autres.

Ruki arriva à son tour avec kai et la répétition pu commencer. A la première pause de 10 heure (3) aoi couru à son nouveau refuge, c'est-à-dire le toit pour aller fumer. Une fois sa cigarette terminée, il voulu retourner avec les autres mais il vit reita sur son passage juste devant la porte. Le brun avança jusqu'à la porte à côté de laquelle se trouvait reita, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand le bassiste bloqua la porte avec son pied quand il voulut l'ouvrir.

Tsuzuku

Ce chapitre me semble plus long que le premier, merci à ma na-chan pour son aide et j'espère que ça vous a plu so reviews ??

1 : je vous jure que j'avais pas envie que un seul membre des dir apparaisse dans cette fic mais nanou-chan m'a torturé pendant des heures et j'ai finit par céder TT. Voila ce qui arrive quand on demande un peu d'aide à na-chan TT

2 : je m'éclate quand ruwa est un salop XD j'adore ce mec et je ne le vois pas autrement quand salop j'sais pas pk

3 : comme à l'école ch'es meugnon


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Je t'aime tellement

**Titre**: Je t'aime tellement

**Auteur :** Furu-chan ou furuba (mwaaa)

**Disclaimer**** :** gazetto pas a moi et vaut mieux pas pour leur santé mentale

**Déclaration de l'auteur :** ba ch'es pas trop quoi dire pour une fois XD. Nan mais j'ai super mal au crâne parce que j'ai dû garder mes neveux et leurs copains. Pendant qu'ils faisaient la sieste j'ai réussi à écrire ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira

Et puis merci à lilyep, totchou onariah et shimono pour leurs reviews . Par contre Onariah je pense pas que kaokao sera présent dans cette fic parce que à la base die ne devait même pas être là xD. Je me suis rendu compte que j'ai écrit une seule fic sans die c'est désespérant TT.

**B.O : **Tell me de hide(chou) et In my arms de kylie minogue

**Pairing :** lisez et vous saurez XD

**Chapitre3 :**

Ruki et kai étaient vautrés dans le canapé du local et fumaient tranquillement. Ils savaient bien que s'était interdit mais ne se gênaient pourtant pas pour le faire. Le chanteur se sentait à l'aise calée entre les bras de son amant et le fauteuil, pour lui tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Ni lui, ni son amant ne sentit venir la bombe qui allait littéralement explosée leur journée.

Aoi était coincé. Reita lui barrait le chemin et il n'avait pas le courage de parler pour lui dire de se bouger. Il sentait une rage sourde tout au fond de ses entrailles et n'osait pas dire quoique ce soit par peur d'éclater. Non, il ne ferait pas à reita le plaisir de le voir en colère, fragilisé et brisé. Après tout, il avait une fierté et préférait rester coincé sur le toit toute la journée que d'adresser la parole au bassiste. Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence troublant, puis reita entama la conversation

-« on peut rester là toute la journée tu sais si tu refuses de parler. »

Aoi hésita quelques instants avant de finalement lui répondre

-« je n'ai pas envie de jouer reita, laisse moi passer …

-sinon ? le coupa brusquement le blond

-sinon rien du tout dit le guitariste je n'ai juste pas envie de discuter avec toi ni même de te voir alors laisse moi passer sans faire d'histoires ajouta aoi

-arrête de monter sur tes grands chevaux aoi , répliqua le bassiste en s'énervant, qu'est-ce qu'il y a t'es vexé parce que uruha m'a préféré à toi rajouta t-il avec un ton plein de sarcasmes.

Sur le coup aoi déchanta carrément et perdit son self-control (1). Reita se moquait carrément de lui. Après lui avoir pris son petit ami il osait lui parler sur ce ton si supérieur. Ce fut l'étincelle qui mit le feu aux poudrières (2) et il éclata complètement.

-Putain mais tu te fous largement de ma gueule tu crois que ça m'as fait quoi de vous voir tout les deux. Sa voix se brisa sur ses derniers mots, mais je vous faisais confiance merde

Reita commençait à s'échauffer lui aussi, malgré le fait qu'il ait promis de rester froid pour faire souffrir encore plus le guitariste brun.

-Aoi je l'aime qu'est ce que tu crois ? Je ne suis pas avec lui pour pouvoir te détruire mais parce que je l'aime et ça tu devrais l'accepter et arrêter de jouer au gamin capricieux.

-C'est ça le problème avec toi reita, reprit le brun d'une voix calme, t'as toujours aimé ce que j'aime. Tu as aimé mon appart' je te l'ai laissé, tu as aimé mon groupe et tu l'as intégrer et finalement tu as aimé mon amant et tu me l'as volé. Bravo tu as tout gagné ajouta t-il sur un ton arrogant et blessé, je te laisse tout le groupe, mon appart' et ruwa. Bon courage.

Aoi poussa brusquement reita et ouvrit la porte. Il descendit jusqu'au local récupérer ses affaires les larmes aux yeux. Les autres furent surpris de le voir aussi bouleversé et lui posèrent des questions pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Uruha lui, restait dans son coin sachant pertinemment pourquoi le guitariste pleurait, il se contentait de le regarder avec un petit sourire triste. Aoi ramasse toutes ses affaires éparpillées dans le local, y comprit sa guitare et s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Reita ne descendit que quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir fumé pour faire passer le stress causé par aoi. Arrivé dans le local, il demanda l'attention de ses trois collègues restant.

-Les gars j'ai un truc à vous dire

-on t'écoute répondit le chanteur invitant son ami à s'exprimer.

-Ruwa-chan et moi on sort ensemble et aoi le sait.

Il y eut un silence de mort dans la salle pendant plus de trois minutes, le chanteur et le batteur étaient tout simplement estomaqués. Ruki ne put s'empêcher cependant de siffler un

-Bordel…

Aoi rentra en larmes chez die, il n'ait pas pu s'empêcher de pleurer devant reita et il s'en voulait. De plus, sa conversation avec le bassiste l'avait complètement anéanti. Il pensait que celui-ci se sentait coupable de lui avoir pris uruha mais selon reita tout était de sa faute. Il devait juste accepter et faire semblant de rien alors que deux personnes qu'il aimait sincèrement venait de le blesser.

Il rentra assez vite chez die et trouva le guitariste en pleine composition. Il n'eut pas le courage de retenir ses sanglots et alla prendre die dans ses bras pour se laisser bercer.

Ils restèrent enlacé pendant de longues minutes, Die berçant délicatement le brun dans ses bras. Lorsque ce dernier fut calmé il fit une demande qui laissa le guitariste rouge pantois

-fais moi l'amour die s'il te plait

-hein ? Questionna très intelligemment le roux (3)

-je t'en supplie baise moi, fais moi l'amour comme tu veux, du moment que tu me fasses oublier tout le mal qu'ils m'ont fait supplia aoi

-je…heu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car aoi s'empara de ses lèvres pour un fougueux baiser.

Tsuzuku (dsl c'est pas très long xD)

(1): a prononcer à la belge comme le fait si bien mon chombinooox gros kissu à elle d'ailleurs

(2): vive les cours d'histoires sur la 1ere guerre mondiale. Avec la prof que j'ai c'est une vraie torture TT

(3) : Die mon red baka TT faut que j'arrête avec ce type tout ça c'est la faute à na-chan TT me monter des photo aussi sex de lui .


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Je t'aime tellement

**Titre**: Je t'aime tellement

**Auteur :** Furu-chan ou furuba (mwaaa)

**Disclaimer**** :** gazetto pas a moi et vaut mieux pas pour leur santé mentale

**Déclaration de l'auteur :** disoulée pour le retard mais j'ai une trèèès trèès bonne excuse. En fait je devais préparer mon bac blanc de maths et de français donc je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de poster. En plus je n'étais pas là pendant les vacs donc forcément ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas mis la suite.

Ps : merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qui y'en a qui lisent et qui peut- être apprécient

**B.O :** Hummingbird de cocoon (un groupe super avec des mélodies toutes mignonnes) et Danzetsu de mucc

**Chapitre4 :**

Ruki et Kai demeuraient figés à l'annonce de uruha et reita. Puis, le chanteur siffla entre ses dents « Bordel » avant de se lever et d'affliger une baffe magistrale au bassiste. Ensuit, il commença à s'énerver :

-« Putain, mais les mecs vous êtes sérieux ? Vous avez pensé à Aoi ? Je suppose que vous n'y êtes pas allé de main morte vu l'état de lequel il était vous êtes vraiment de beaux salauds. »

Il allait continuer sa petite enguelade si ruwa ne lui avait pas coupé la parole en déclarant

« -mais putain c'est si dur à comprendre qu'on s'aime ?

-Ah oui, vous vous aimez ? Et ça t'es venu comme ça tout d'un coup ? Cria ruki rouge de colère. Après deux ans passé avec aoi tu t'es levé du jour au lendemain et tu ne l'aimais plus laisse moi rire… ajouta t-il.

Après ce coup de colère du petit chanteur blond, un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Chacun réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se passer et kai prit finalement la parole :

« -les gars on ne vous en veux pas de vous aimer, vous avez bien le droit mais vous aurez pu annoncer la nouvelle avec plus de délicatesse. Ruki a raison c'est comme si tu te foutais ouvertement de aoi en le jetant comme ça tu jour au lendemain, je ne pense pas que tu aurais digéré s'il t'avait fait la même chose. Il semblerait qu'aoi n'ait pas mal prit la chose puisqu'il vient aux répet' mais vous devriez vous excuser.

-ben justement, reprit reita, aoi a décidé de quitter le groupe et on ne sait pas où il est termina le guitariste »

A l'entente de ces mots ruki vit rouge et son amant dû le retenir de toutes ses forces pour qu'il ne se jette pas sur le bassiste tellement il était enragé. Au bout de quelques minutes, le blondinet se calma dans les bras de son amant et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait le lâcher. Une fois libre de ses mouvements, il toisa ceux qui il y'a quelques temps étaient ses amis avant de regrouper ses affaires et de partir en déclarant :

« -Vous avez intérêt à retrouver aoi parce que je vous jure que si il lui arrive quelque chose je m'occuperai personnellement de vous. »

Il claqua bruyamment la porte derrière lui nan sans avoir lancer un dernier regard méchant au bassiste et au guitariste.

Kai soupira, les deux autres zouaves avaient mis son amant en rogne et c'est lui qui allait payer les pots cassés. Il regroupa ses affaires et dit aux autres

« Bon, je me charge de le calmer mais il a raison sur un point, il faut qu'on retrouve aoi. Demain rendez-vous ici à 9h pour commencer la recherche. Oh et puis, je suis sûr que kikinou vous en veut pas au fond ne vous inquiétez » et il s'en alla en leur lançant un dernier sourire.

Aoi de son côté embrassait die qui finalement le repoussa violemment. Il atterrit durement sur le tapis et regarda le guitariste aux cheveux rouges (je sais qu'il est blond mais pour moi die restera toujours le guitariste aux cheveux rouges ) avec incompréhension.

« Putain aoi ça va pas de me sauter dessus comme ça ? Il t'arrive quoi merde !! s'énerva die

-pose pas de question et fais moi l'amour ou si tu veux baise moi comme un chien je m'en fou mais fais quelque chose, ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi » répliqua aoi en éclatant en sanglots.

Die était désemparé et ne savait pas quoi faire face aux larmes de son homologue brun, lui qui l'avait toujours vu si fort et souriant était choqué de le voir aussi détruit. Il se rapprocha délicatement dans ses bras et le berça maladroitement pour essayer de le calmer.

« Si tu me disais ce qu'il y'a au lieu de te jeter sur moi comme une chatte en chaleur ? T'es mon ami tu sais et malgré que tu sois incroyablement sexy je peux pas coucher avec toi. Ca se fait pas et puis pense à ruwa il…

-s'en foutrait royalement coupa sèchement le guitariste de gazette, il sort avec reita maintenant. Ils font un beau couple tu ne trouves pas lança –t-il avec ironie. »

Le guitariste de dir en grey compris que son ami souffrait énormément et resserra sa prise autour de sa taille fine.

« -c'est pour ça que tu voulais qu'on couche ensemble ? Parce que tu te sens abandonné ? Questionna die d'une voix devenue étrangement douce.

- entre autre, j'ai l'impression que la terre a arrêté de tourner, que c'est un cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller. Mais en fait, la seule vérité c'est que mon meilleur ami et celui que j'aime m'ont trompé, ils se sont foutus de moi et comme un con j'ai marché jusqu'au bout. Ca fait mal, répondit aoi. »

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux hommes qui n'avaient vraiment pas l'habitude d'être aussi proches. Ils étaient super pôtes c'est vrai mais pas au point de se raconter leurs histoires personnelles, ils préféraient déconner ensemble, se taper des cuites mais s'était bien la première fois qu'ils se parlaient à cœur ouvert.

« C'est bizarre c'est la première fois qu'on a une discussion vraiment profonde, déclara le guitariste brun

-ouais, acquiesça die, mais paye ta discussion aussi

-j'avoue, on se parle jamais de choses importantes et la première fois que je me confie à toi et c'est pour me plaindre. C'est con termina aoi

-Ouais mais d'une part , je suis content que tu te sois confié même si au début c'était pas gagné achevât-il en souriant légèrement.

-Je pense que je vais y aller, merci de m'avoir écouté et désolé pour tout à l'heure, finit par dire aoi après un moment de léger silence

-C'est rien affirma le guitariste rouge, on va mettre ça sur le compte de l'émotion. Et, puis tu peux rester autant que tu veux, ça me ferait chier de te savoir dans un hôtel en train de te morfondre. »

Les remerciements du guitariste furent coupés par la sonnerie de la porte de die.

Voilouuu c'est fini j'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouvez un truc complètement con ou mal écrit bref toute critique est la bienvenue

kissous acidulé 3


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Je t'aime tellement

**Titre**: Je t'aime tellement

**Auteur :** Furu-chan ou furuba (mwaaa)

**Disclaimer**** :** gazetto pas a moi et vaut mieux pas pour leur santé mentale

**Déclaration de l'auteur :** désolé je suis très en retard mais je n'ai pas vraiment pu poster avant. Merci à ma sid de m'avoir soutenu comme elle sait si bien le faire. Je ne pense pas que je pourrai vraiment continuer cette fic, c'est sûrement l'un des derniers chapitres que j'écris. Parler de quelqu'un qui a été trompé quand on est en couple c'est drôle mais une fois qu'on s'est fait soi-même trompé c'est moins drôle. En bref, merci pour vos reviews et désolé pour le gros gros retard biz…

**B.O :** you de baiser et ain't afraid to die des diru

**Chapitre5 :**

Aoi n'eut pas le temps de remercier son hôte car la sonnerie de l'appartement retentit. Die se dirigea donc vers la porte, l'ouvrit et fut surpris de voir qui se tenait de l'autre côté. Devant lui, se tenait son amant en tenue plus que moulante et une bouteille de champagne dans les mains.

-Re chéri fit l'autre avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, je sais qu'on s'est quittés il n'y a pas longtemps mais tu me manquais donc j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait improviser une soirée romantique. Tu me laisses enter ?

Die était attendrie par la moue mi-boudeuse mi-sexy qu'avait pris son amant et n'aurait pas hésiter à le faire entrer sauf que pour le moment il était occupé avec aoi et ses problèmes de cœur. Il se voyait mal dire au guitariste de partir alors qu'il venait juste de lui proposer l'asile. Pris dans ses réflexions, le rouge ne vit pas que son amant commençait à s'impatienter et surtout trouvait son attitude bizarre. Habituellement, Die lui aurait presque sauté dessus à l'idée d'une soirée en tête à tête mais là il semblait beaucoup trop réticent. En regardant dans le genkan un détail lui sauta aux yeux. Il y'avait une autre paire de chaussures que celle de die et trouva cela suspect. En y réfléchissant bien, die refusait de le laisser entrer et il semblait que quelqu'un soit présent. Cela suffit à Toshiya (hey je, je sais tout le monde pensait que se serait kaokao mais nan changement de programme XD) pour s'imaginer le pire des scénarios et faire un scandale.

-Die, y'a qui avec toi ? Commença le bassiste

-C'est un ami… il se sentait mal et il est venu discuter avec moi, répondit le roux avec gêne

-Ah bon ?? C'est qui ?? Laisse moi passer je veux voir qui c'est s'enquit Toshiya

-C'est un peu délicat Toshiya, il n'est pas dans un état très présentable là, dit Die en essayant de raisonner son amant

-Je m'en fous je veux voir !! Je suis sûr que tu mens ! Tu me trompes c'est ça !! Hurla le brun au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Il poussa Die et rentra à grands pas dans l'appartement, arriva au salon et s'arrêta quand il vit aoi. Ce dernier fut gêné de la situation dans laquelle il avait mis son ami et se jura de partir tout de suite pour lui éviter plus de problèmes. Il se courba avec politesse pour saluer Toshiya et Die arriva dans la pièce à ce moment là. Il fit donc les présentations

-Toshi je te présente aoi, guitariste des gazette, il est venu me voir parce qu'il avait un problème à résoudre. Aoi voilà Toshiya, le fou furieux qui me sert de bassiste et d'amant

-hajimemashite répondirent poliment en cœur les deux hommes.

Aoi se sentait mal vis-à-vis de Die. Il y'a à peine dix minutes il avait essayé de l'embrasser alors que ce dernier avait un amant. Même s'il n'était pas au courant avant cette scène, il se sentait comme le dernier des salauds. Aussi il décida de s'en aller pour éviter de déranger encore plus.

-Désolé d'avoir été la cause d'une dispute je vais m'en aller, Toshiya-san ravi de vous avoir rencontré fit-il avec une dernière courbette avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Die l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et soupira avant de fermer la porte et de rejoindre son amant.

Aoi désorienté pris sa voiture et se rendit dans le premier hôtel potable qu'il trouva. Il remua de longues heures dans son lit et se demanda ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire maintenant qu'il était au chômage. Son portable lui apprit que ruki avait tenté de le joindre une bonne cinquantaine de fois, il sourit devant l'inquiétude de son ami et se jura de lui envoyer des nouvelles, après tout, il n'avait strictement rien fait. Le guitariste brun resta très longtemps à cogiter dans son lit, après tout, il ne pouvait pas abandonner Gazette comme ça, même si ses deux amis l'avaient trompés, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à dire adieu à la musique, à quitter vraiment gazette. Il prit finalement une décision qui allait sûrement faire bouger un peu les choses.

Le lendemain matin, comme promis reita et ruwa rejoignirent ruki et kai au local pour chercher aoi. Le chanteur semblait plus calme mais ne répondit cependant pas au salut des deux arrivants. Le batteur qui sentait l'ambiance pesante demanda au guitariste de lui passer le carnet d'adresse d'aoi. Ils se mirent à appeler les noms en suivant l'ordre alphabétique mais après une heure de recherche, personne ne semblait avoir vu aoi. Ruki, complètement énervé décida d'aller faire un tour dehors pour éviter de coller son poing dans la face des deux autres idiots. Il avait envie de les massacrer et se demandait comment le guitariste et le bassiste avaient pu être ignoble avec celui qui était leur amant et meilleur ami. Comment ruwa pouvait-il se regarder et en face et rester avec aoi en sachant qu'il couchait avec son meilleur ami. En plus, le guitariste et le bassiste avaient l'air de penser qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal. Ruki s'assit devant le bâtiment de la p.s compagny et s'alluma une cigarette, avec toute cette histoire sa résolution d'arrêter de fumer s'était tout simplement envolée. Son répit ne fut que de courte durée car reita le rejoint dehors et s'assit à côté de lui. Ruki soupira bruyamment et se dépêcha de terminer sa cigarette pour éviter le blond mais celui-ci avait décidé qu'ils devaient discuter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre**: Je t'aime tellement

**Auteur :** Furu-chan ou furuba (mwaaa)

**Disclaimer**** :** gazetto pas a moi

**Déclaration de l'auteur :** on ne laisse pas ce qu'on n'a commencé en plan comme dirait l'autre . Je suis de retour j'ai re envie d'écrire et il faut que je finisse cette fic donc voila j'espère que vous vous rappelez encore de la petite histoire. Bonne lecture

**B.O : **jealous reverse des DEG et mugen no hana d'alice nine

**Chapitre6 :**

Reita avait décidé discuter puisque comme il avait fait à Aoi quelque jours auparavant il lui barra la route. Sachant que le blond n'avait pas la patience du guitariste il n'aurait pas besoin de le pousser à bout pour qu'ils puissent parler.

-Tu me veux quoi ? Lança directement le chanteur sur un ton froid et sec

- simplement t'expliquer la raison pour laquelle uruha et moi on est ensemble, j'en ai marre de t'entendre nous insulter sans vraiment savoir ce qui s'est passé, répondit le bassiste.

Ruki lâcha un soupir de lassitude et regarda le bassiste dans les yeux signe qu'il était prêt à l'écouter, il rajouta aussi un petit « je t'écoute » au cas où ce dernier n'ait pas comprit. Il ne s'était pas décidé à écouter reita parce qu'il croyait à son histoire de coup de foudre à deux balles nan nan mais juste parce que s'énerver contre lui ça gaspillait beaucoup d'énergie et il n'en avait plus à force de s'inquiéter pour son guitariste brun. Il essaya de se concentrer pour écouter attentivement le monologue de reita

-Uruha et moi on n'a pas fait de complots pour sortir ensemble comme tu sembles le penser mais ça s'est fait naturellement. Au début on a pas voulu faire de mal à aoi je te le jure mais on ne pouvait pas nier nos sentiments éternellement et puis finalement on a commencé à se voir en secret. Quand aoi nous a surpris ca faisait trois mois qu'on faisait ça, on comptait lui dire mais on n'y arrivait pas. A chaque fois on avait un imprévu ou il était tellement sympa qu'on n'y arrivait pas, j'avoue qu'on n'a pas été assez courageux mais c'est tout ce qu'on a à se reprocher. Le bassiste sonda le visage de son vis à vis attendant la réaction de celui-ci après tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Ruki avait le visage fermé et ne semblait pas du tout enchanté par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il dit donc :

-En gros ça fait trois mois que tu regardes ton soi-disant meilleur pote dans les yeux en couchant avec son mec et tu trouves que ce n'est pas bien grave.

-Tu comprend toujours tout dans le mauvais sens et j'espérais que tu comprenne enfin qu'on n'a pas fait ça pour se foutre de la gueule d'aoi mais parce qu'on s'aimait et c'est parce qu'on avait de la considération pour lui qu'on lui a caché, lança violemment le bassiste en s'énervant visiblement

-oui répondit ironiquement le blond vous aviez tellement de considération pour lui que vous n'hésitiez pas à baiser sous son nez, et quand il l'a su rajouta t-il sur le même ton vous aviez encore plus de considération pour lui puisque vous l'avez fait chier au point qu'il s'est barrer. On peut dire que votre amour pour lui était sans limites termina-t-il avec un petit sarcastique.

Le bassiste aurait sûrement voulu rajouter quelque chose mais leur entretien fut coupé par l'arrivée de kai et de ruwa.

-On a réussi à parler à die, il nous a dit que aoi était chez lui hier soir mais qu'il a fini par partir. Il doit être dans un hôtel à cette heure-ci donc on a fait le tour de l'annuaire vite fait et il n'y a que trois hôtels et une auberge tout près de chez die donc si on y va maintenant on aura peut être une petite chance de le croiser et de la persuader de rentrer exposa kai.

Un silence de mort régna pendant quelque seconde et l'énervement d'il y'a quelque minutes disparu du visage du chanteur pour se changer en une grande excitation. Il traîna son compagnon vers la voiture et l'obligea à conduire comme un dératé puisqu'il ne voulait pas rater aoi.

De son côté aoi fut réveillé par le bruit d'une conversation sûrement dans le couloir. En jetant un regard circulaire dans la pièce il se rendit compte que l'auberge qu'il avait choisie était de qualité très moyenne, le lit n'était pas très confortable, le mobilier était très limité et commencé à être attaqué par la moisissure et/ou la rouille. Il se leva en constatant qu'il était déjà 11heure, il prit une douche longue et bien chaude histoire de se détendre, rassembla les deux trois affaires qu'il avait ramené et descendit au restaurant de l'auberge histoire de déjeuner. Une fois installé et qu'il eut passé sa commande il remarque un truc qu'il n'avait pas vu la veille perdu dans son désarroi, ce bar était infesté de drogués. Comment le savait –il ? Très simple. La majorité avait comme par hasard des « clopes roulées » et puis la pièce avait tout sauf une odeur de tabac et puis une certaine personne au fond de la salle venait de recevoir un petit sachet blanc qui ne contenait sûrement pas du sucre sans trop de discrétion. A cette constatation il eut d'abord un rictus désabusé et il se souvint de certaines sensations qu'il avait oubliées et se décida à acheter juste de quoi se détendre.

Un quart d'heure après il était dans sa chambre un joint à la main et décida de l'allumer non seulement en souvenir du bon vieux temps mais surtout pour se donner un minimum de courage. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à se procurer l'herbe bénie, il avait suffit de demander au serveur, de dire pour combien il en voulait et le tour était jouer. Durant son adolescence il avait usé et abusé de cette herbe pour oublier sa son mal être et puis il avait arrêté en entrant dans gazette et en rencontrant ruwa. Une fois le joint terminé, il était complètement défoncé et décida d'envoyer un sms à ruki, après tout il aimait bien le chanteur et celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui. Une fois ceci fait il plia bagage et descendit dans la petite entrée, une fois près de la sortie il vit ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à trouver ici.

Les quatre gazetto étaient tous anxieux pour reita kai et ruwa et littéralement survolté pour ruki. Il avait voulu conduire mais par mesure de sécurité kai avait pris le volant, cela ne l'empêchait de bougonner à chaque feu rouge et de crier sur son amant en disant qu'il roulait comme une tortue. L'appartement de die était à la périphérie de Tokyo et à l'opposée du local donc ils avaient intérêts à se dépêcher parce qu'ils avaient quatre établissements à visiter avant midi. Arrivés au premier hôtel, on leur appris qu'il n' y avait pas de monsieur Joyama sur la liste, ce fut pareil au deuxième hôtel. Ils furent ralentis au troisième hôtel car l'employé ne voulait pas les révéler si die était là ou non. Ruki fit un énorme boucan et l'homme lui révéla finalement que monsieur Joyama n'était pas sur leur liste pour se débarrasser d'eux.

L'ambiance s'était refroidie au fur et à mesure des refus, Ruki ne parlait plus du tout alors qu'auparavant il sautillait comme un gamin. Il restait encore l'auberge à visiter mais il ne pensait pas que aoi soit aller se fourrer dans un tel endroit vu qu'il aimait avoir son petit luxe en homme coquet qu'il était.

Une fois arrivés, ils se rendirent à l'accueil mais il n'y avait personne, ils sonnèrent la cloche pour que quelqu'un vienne et au même instant ruki reçu un message d'aoi , il prévint les autres et tous se réunirent autour du nain blond( on l'aime comme ça hein ) pour lire ceci :

-je vais bien, je reviendrai peut être ou pas je verrai …

Le message les rassura sur le fait que le guitariste était bien envie mais qu'il était assez mal pour penser à ne pas revenir. Ruwa et reita se sentirent un peu coupables sur le coup et ruki serra les dents pour ne pas crier sa colère sur eux.

Ils attendaient qu'un employé daigne se pointer dans cet endroit à l'air malfamé et ils virent celui qu'ils recherchaient depuis la veille. Ruki couru vers lui pour sauter dans ses bras mais la lueur dans le regard du guitariste l'arrêta net, il avait déjà vu ces yeux là chez son ami et il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait.

Tsuzuku

Voila j'ai fait la suite beaucoup plus longue pcq j'étais inspirée donc voila, j'essaierai de mettre la suite bientôt vu qu'il ne reste que deux ou trois chapitres max. Merci à tout(es) voila kissu 3


	7. Chapter 7

Titre: Je t'aime tellement Autatrice: furu-chouxx D claration de l'auteur: hum j'ai la facheuse habitude de ne jamais aller jusqu'au bout quand j'entrevois la fin mais j'ai vraiment envie de finir cette fic. Et puis, franchement cette section de commence mourir donc vous risquez de me voir poster tout mes criturages pour la r veiller un peu ^^"...

Pairing: hey faut suivre, en m me temps c'est pas compliqu

B.O: alors euh Owarinaki Yami Yo de Meth (groupe pas super connu d couvert au d tour d'un forum) et endless d' Exist+Trace Disclaimer: charabia sur le fait que ces charmants bishos ne m'appartiennent pas et que toute cette histoire n'a pas de but lucratif...

Chapitre 7:

Malgr la lueur qui brillait au fond des yeux de son guitariste, ruki d cida de quand m me se dirigea vers lui mais de fa on plus calme cette fois-ci. Le reste du groupe suivait plus calmement derri re lui et, ils furent tonn s de voir que ruki avait curieusement arr t tout lan d'affection. La sc ne qui se passait devant eux devenu encore plus surr aliste quand le chanteur au lieu de serrer dans ses bras son ami qui lui avait tant manqu , lui colla son poing directement dans la machoire. Le brun, la surprise g n rale, ne semblait pas furieux apr s le coup re u mais affichait un air totalment indiff rent fa e eux. Comme d'habitude, le nain blond (j'adore l'appeler comme a^^) entama la conversation avec un ton acide signe de la col re qui r gnait en lui.

- "t'es content de toi? Tui crois peut- tre que ca va changer quelque chose peut- tre? Bordel, tu pourrai avoir les couilles d'assumer nan? dit ruki l'adresse du guitariste brun

-De quoi tu parles? r pondit aoi avec beaucoup de nonchalance m lang e une apparente indiff rence de tout

-Je parle du fait que t'as d bien te d chirer il y'a peu vu la t te que t'as. Le chanteur vu que son ami voulait ouvrir la bouche pour s rement nier l' vidence alors il repris imm diatement son discours.

-Aoi tes yeux sont super rouges et t'es incapable de me fixer quand je te parle alors n'essaye pas de me faire croire que t'as touch rien."

Cette fois-ci c'est aoi qui fut envahit de part en part par la col re apr s la r plique de son ami. Il avait l'impression que tous se foutait de lui depuis le d but de cette histoire de tromperie. Comment ruki pouvait venir le chercher accompagn des deux autres cons, faire comme si rien ne s' tait pass et en plus, le bl mer parce qu'il avait fum un malheureux joint pour oublier momentan ment la douleur lascinante de son coeur. C'est avec une norme col re perceptible dans sa voix qu'il r pondit au blond:

"- C'est facile pour toi de d barquer et de me faire la le on alors que tu ne sais m me pas ce que je ressens.C'est facile pour toi parce que ce soir quand tu vas rentrer kai sera tes c t s et pourra toujours te consoler. Moi, quand je suis rentr j' tais seul alors ne m'engueule pas parce que j'ai peu pr s r ussi trouver une chappatoire, r torqua le brun le regard toujours fix dans le vide

-peut- tre que si tu nous en avait parl ...commen a ruki

- ca aurait chang quoi? Vous n'auriez s rement pas pu me soulager de tout ce que je ressens au fond de moi. Vous n' tes pas en mesure de comprendre ce que j'ai v cu tout simplement parce que vous tes heureux vous et que,...le guitariste se fit son tour par kai qui tait jusque l rest en retrait.

- aoi, fit il doucement, on ne t'aurait pas laiss de c t s parce que tu es notre ami et c'est parce que nous on est heureux que l'on devient forc ment insensible ta douleur. Bref, c'est pas vraiment le lieux pour parler de tout a. Accompagne nous au local pour qu'on puisse discuter plus tranquilement de tout a. En plus t'auras eu le temps de reprendre un peu tes esprits pendant le trajet."

Le grand brun h sita quelques instants puis aquiesca de la t te, apr s tout il s' tait r sign il y a quelques minutes mettre un point final toute cette histoire. Ils d rent attendre encore un peu qu'une personne vienne l'accueil pour que le gutariste rende les cl s de la voiture puis, ils se dirif rent tous les cinq vers l'ext rieur.  
Aoi se dirigea naturellement vers sa voiture mais le chanteur se rappellant qu'il n' tait pas compl tment "sobre" lui chipa ses cl s et d cida que c'est lui qui allait le ramener au local. Le propri taire du v hicule ne protesta pas, pensant qu'il perdrait du temps inutilement essayer de convaincre ruki qui devait tre l'homme le plus ent t qu'il connaisse. Le trajet se fit dans un silence plus ou moins pesant entre les deux amis et ils furent plut t contents d'arriver au local, quelque temps plus tard,m me si cela annon ait l'heure des grandes explications tant attendues pour ruki mais que le guitariste aurait pr f r viter quant lui. Quelques minutes apr s, ils se retrouvaient tous assis dans le local atour de boissons pr alablement raman es par le batteur. Leur disposition dans la pi ce qui leur servait habituellement pour s'excercer aurait pu tre compar celle d'un tribunal. On avait dans le canap le chanteur install aux c t de kai, sur le fauteuil sa droite uruha et reita se partageaient la place et aoi avait plac une chaise en face d'eux. Ce fut aussi le premier prendre la parole.

"-j'aimerai que vous posiez rapidement toutes vos questions parce que bien s r m me si ce n'est pas moi qui est pris tout le monde pour un con mais bizarrement j'ai l'impression que j'ai commis la faute de l'ann e", conclue t-il avec un l ger sourire mi-d sabus , mi-ironique.

Le bassiste prit sa phrase comme une attaque aussi sa r ponse fut tr s brusque et marqua le d but de l'affrontement verbal entre le jeune homme et son maintenant ex-meilleure ami.

"- personne n'a trahi personne ici, tu as appris de la mauvaise fa on qu'on tait ensemble certes mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fait toute unje histoire, reprit reita

-oui c'est vrai, dit aoi d'un ton ironique, la prochaine fois rappelle moi de me faire le mec avec lequel tu seras en couple tu verras quel point ce sera insignifiant pour toi.

- tu devrai arr ter de te plaindre, c'est s rement parce qu'il en avait marre de t'entendre geindre longueur de journ e qu'il m'a pr f r toi, lui dit reita d'un ton cassant et moqueur

- oui t'as s rement raison, il sera mieux avec toi car tu es bien entendu la perfection incarn e mon cher reita", r torqua t-il dans un soupir.

Le batteur et son compagnon qui sentaient le terrain glissant d cid rent de faire changer le sujet de conversation entre les deux jeunes hommes pour aborder le sujet qui les inqui taient depuis le d part d'aoi, l'avenir du groupe. Kai pris alors la parole

"- Cessez votre petite guerilla et parlons s rieusement de l'avenir du groupe. Je veux dire, je comprend que vos probl mes personnels vous d rangent pour l'instant mais on doit faire de notre mieux pour pr server le groupe. Vous devriez essayer de mettre vos diff rents de c t pendant le temps de travail et puis plus tard peut- tre vous pardonnez. On est oblig d'avoir un minimum de liens si on veut contenter les fans. C'est pour cela que aoi j'attend de toi que tu fasses preuve deprofessionalisme et que tu sois capable de communiquer avec reita et uruha en r pet'."

La tirade du batteur eu deux impacts sur l'assistance pr sente dans la pi ce. Si reita at uruha semblaient satisfaits par ce qui avait t dit, ruki et aoi affichaient clairement leur d saccord. Le chanteur tait tout d'abord d sempar que son amant fasse passer le bien- tre du groupe avant celui d'un de ses amis et ne s'attendait pas un tel comportement venant de lui. Aoi affichait cet air d sabus presque blas qui lui tait propre depuis quelques jours.

"-kai, comment tu peux lui dire de rester pro avec eux alors qu'ils ne se sont m me pas excus s pour ceux qu'ils ont fait. Est-ce qu'au moins tu consid res ton ami plus important que notre avenir professionnel",s'enquit le blond totalement furieux.

Son compagnon allait lui r pondre mais fut finalement devanc par aoi qui tait lass de la tournure que prenait les v nements.

"- laisse tomber ruki, ils ne sont pas conscients d'avoir commis une faute donc ils ne vont pas s'excuser je les connais. Je promet de faire preuve de professionalisme mais je vous pr viens que je quitterai le groupe la fin du contrat avec la maison de disques. Sur ce, on se voit la prochaine r p tition."

Le brun quitta la pi ce et mit ainsi fin toutes discussions entre les diff rnts membres du groupe. Apr s le d part d'aoi, ruki enfila sa veste et sortit lui aussi de la pi ce car il touffait avec ses gens qui lui semblaient trangers. Depuis quand taient-ils tous devenu insensible au point de vouloir faire subir au guitariste le vue quotidienne de la plus grande trahison de sa vie. De plus, il tait nerv contre son amant et son id e stupide de professionalisme. O tait pass l'amiti qui r nait entre eux avant? D'un c t aoi avait eu raison de les fuir pensa t-il car les autres taient tous des monstre d' go soupira et s'alluma une clope d s qu'il fut l'ext rieur du b timent. Il vit la voiture d'aoi tourner au coin de la rue et un besoin imp rieux s'imposa amors au fond de lui.

Tsuzuku.

Sentez-vous le bon air qui annonce la fin de la fic? eh oui ba il reste deux chapitres encore et cette histoire sera d finitivement clotur e ^^. D sol pour la LONGUE attente mais je jure que j'ai plein plein d'excuses valables. On se retrouve au prochain chapitre en attendant kissu 3 


End file.
